Ven'kra Tel
Ven'kra Tel là một Field Boss của Grineer có thể tìm thấy trong nhiệm vụ Orokin Sabotage mà có Grineer là phe phái chính, mụ là một trong 2 kẻ có thể cầm Void Key - thứ cần thiết để đóng Void Portal. Mụ đeo một túi phản lực màu xanh dương giống như cái của lũ Hellion, thứ này giúp mụ trở nên cực kì cơ động. Vũ khí chính của mụ là Vulkar và ngoài ra Ven'kra Tel có thể một số kĩ năng trên không để tấn công Tenno. Ven'kra Tel luôn đi cùng con em của mình, Sprag. Chiến thuật *Mụ có độ cơ động rất cao với túi phản lực của mình, thậm chí còn ghê hơn Hellion. Mụ có khả năng lộn 1 vòng trên không và phóng thẳng về phía trước (giống Tail Wind) đẩy ngã người chơi. **Cho dù mụ được cho là đã làm động tác này nhiều lần, sau khi húc ngã người chơi mụ vẫn sẽ hạ cánh do chóng mặt để định hướng lại. *Ven'kra Tel thỉnh thoảng sẽ bay lên trời và dùng tia laser đỏ chỉ thẳng vào người chơi. Điều này sẽ kêu gọi những tên tiếp viện Grineer hứng tình, chỉ đặc biệt chú ý tới người chơi bị chỉ tia laser. Lời khuyên hữu ích * Cả Sprag và Ven'kra Tel đều miễn nhiễm sát thương ở mọi chỗ trừ đầu và túi phản lực. * Ven'kra và Sprag đều nhận hiệu ứng đẩy ngã như bình thường, từ các kĩ năng của Warframe hay là Slam Attack của các vũ khí như Scindo và Fragor, chúng có thể đẩy ngã 2 ả ngay cả khi chúng đang bay. * Tốt nhất là hãy tiêu diệt Sprag trước Ven'kra Tel, vì Ven'kra có sức sát thương kém hơn. Cho dù vậy, tuy Ven'kra Tel kém hơn Sprag về khoản cận chiến, lũ tiếp viện Grineer mà ả gọi ra sẽ gây khó dễ cho người chơi nào muốn tiếp cận. ** Ở cấp cao, Vulkar của ả có thể bắn ngã Warframe trong 1 phát, vì thế ả được khuyên là cần tiêu diệt trước đầu tiên. * Sunika Kubrow and Sahasa Kubrow với 2 kĩ năng lần lượt là Savagery và Ferocity sẽ giúp giữ nguyên Ven'kra và Sprag tại chỗ. Điều này giúp việc ngắm bắn vào túi phản lực ở sau rất dễ. * Gây hiệu ứng lên 1 trong 2 ả sẽ khiến 2 chị em này quay lại nện nhau. Sprag thường sẽ thắng và trận đánh sẽ dễ hơn. Vì vậy, nó sẽ là một ý hay nếu bạn cầm vũ khí có sát thương , hoặc thứ nào đó có sẵn như Detron. Câu thoại Khi người chơi vừa tới *''"Coming through that portal was a big mistake, Tenno."'' :: *''"You should have brought more Tenno. You don't have enough."'' :: Chung *''"Patience Sprag. Killing requires patience."'' :: *''"Sprag, calm down. Remember, you must stay focused."'' :: *''"If you're not careful Tenno, my friend will break your back."'' :: *''"Sprag... wait for the right moment, then deliver the killing blow."'' :: Nếu Sprag chết trước * "What have you done to her!?" :: * "She will be remembered! Who will remember you, Tenno?" :: Nếu người chơi đi một mình * "One by one, that is how you die." :: * "Are you willing to die for this key Tenno?" :: Ghi chú *Kẻ cầm Void Key sẽ là người bị giết sau. * Ven'kra thường đưa lời khuyên tới Sprag và bảo ả bình tĩnh không được hứng tình, và khiêu khích Tenno bằng lời lẽ đe dọa, chứng tỏ rằng Ven'kra thông minh và có nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn. * Túi phản lực của ả được tính là đầu của ả (giết ả bằng cách bắn vào túi phản lực tính là bắn trúng đầu). * Ven'kra Tel, và Sprag, không thể bị Desecrate bởi Nekros. Thông tin thêm *Ven'kra Tel cùng với Sprag bắt đầu xuất hiện từ Operation Gate Crash, và sau này được cho làm Boss nhỏ trong nhiệm vụ Grineer Orokin Sabotage ở . *Codex của Ven'kra Tel cho thấy túi phản lực của mụ là màu xanh lá giống Frontier Hellion. *Khẩu Vulkar của ả có màu trắng. Vì vậy nên ả và Sprag (với Manticore màu đỏ) là những kẻ địch đầu tiên có vũ khí sơn màu riêng. * Theo như cả Sprag và Ven'kra Tel đều không thể bị đóng đá. Nhưng vẫn có thể bị làm chậm bởi hiệu ứng . Patch History }} Xem thêm *Sprag, em của Ven'kra Tel. *Operation: Gate Crash, Event mà ả xuất hiện lần đầu. ru:Вен'Кра Тел fr:Ven'kra Tel